legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cryptid Assault
Cryptid Assault is a limited event in which Guilds battle against Cryptids. Outline * Guilds will compete with each other to defeat the most Cryptids and deal the most damage. * Certain Cryptids are weak against or resistant to specific Elements. * The Cryptid has Parts (Head and Body) which has to be destroyed separately. * There will be two 30-minute Sections every 24 hours during which Guilds can fight. * During the event it is not possible: ** to leave the Guild ** to disband the Guild ** to banish members from Guild * New members to the Guild can not participate in battles when joining a Guild with one in progress or less than 30 minutes from starting. Schedules * The Section Schedule can be adjusted by Guild Leaders and Sub-Leaders before and during the event. * Schedules cannot be adjusted from 30 minutes before a scheduled Section begins to when that Section ends. Hero's Profile * HP (Health Points): If it reaches 0 the player is knocked out. Maximum HP depends on the player's energy. * AP (Ability Points): It is required to use Abilities. Maximum AP depends on the player's level. * Total ATK: ATK of the Assault Deck. * Total DEF: DEF of the Assault Deck. * Speed: It reduces the Resting time. Speed depends on the player's game Level. * Position: ** Front Line = Increased damage dealt to and received from Cryptids ** Rear Line = Decreased damage dealt to and received from Cryptids * Player's Event Level was introduced in Cryptid Assault VI. The level increases when a set amount of EXP is earned by attacking, using Abilities, or using items. Abilities * Each player can equip up to 5 Abilities at once. * Each Ability has one of 4 elements: Forest, Water, Fire, or Neutral. * Abilities have levels which can be increased by enhancing it with the same Ability. Increasing the Ability Level reduces AP consumption and improves effectiveness, as well as raising its damage limit. * Starting with Cryptid Assault VII, a growing number of Abilities can be evolved (upgraded). * Abilities cannot be traded or gifted. Assault Deck * At first 20 Cards can be added to this event-specific deck. Since the introduction of levels in Cryptid Assault VI, the number of cards rises with the player's event level. * It can be edited up to 30 minutes before the event starts (not available at Beta). Rampage * Using Attacks and Abilities as well as destroying Parts will fill the Rage Meter. * Rampage mode will activate when it is completely full, greatly boosting the ATK of all Guild members for its duration. Assault Items These are special items used exclusively for this event, obtained from the Shop, Card Pack bonuses, Login bonuses and Rewards. They can recover HP, AP, and the Knocked Out status of you and other players. All Assault Items are bound and cannot be traded or gifted. Rewards 4 different kinds of Rewards are available in this event. * Guild Ranking Rewards - Obtained according to your Guild's Ranking at the end of the event. * Victory Rewards - Obtained each time you defeat a Cryptid. Send directly to Presents. Reward depends on the level of Cryptid that you defeated. * In-Guild Damage Ranking Rewards - Obtained for how much damage you deal compared to other members in your Guild. * In-Guild Support Ranking Rewards - Obtained for your usage of Abilities (Potency) compared to other members in your Guild. Category:Events Category:Cryptid Assault